


All I Can Taste is this Moment

by aurons_fan



Series: The Misadventures of Rooming with Friends [14]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Kid Fic, M/M, New Year's Eve, Post-Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurons_fan/pseuds/aurons_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I cannot believe we agreed to babysit on New Year’s Eve.”</p><p>Sora gave Riku a long, hard look. One of Riku's arms was wrapped around Sora. The other was around a small little blond boy who was asleep on the couch next to him.</p><p>(College AU where they have been college graduates for a few years.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Can Taste is this Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I’ve had a terrible, terrible month and I needed to write some fluff. As it so happens, this will post as the first fic of next year, which is kind of funny, cause I’m writing and posting it the very last few hours of 2015 (where I am, at least).
> 
> I hope you have a wonderful and Happy New Year's celebration and may 2016 bring you so many good things. Thank you guys so much for reading these fics and going on this journey with me.
> 
> (Ps, they’re not done. I’m just sappy okay?)
> 
> ♥
> 
> (The title is from “Iris” by the Goo Goo Dolls)

“I cannot _believe_ we agreed to babysit on New Year’s Eve," Riku grumbled.

Sora gave Riku a long, hard look, before turning the sound down on the television. Riku continued staring at it, not really paying attention, eyes half glazed over with exhaustion.

One of his arms was wrapped around Sora. The other held a small little blond boy who was asleep next to him on the couch.

“Don’t say that in front of Shuyin,” Sora hissed, nudging Riku’s side. Riku gave a soft ‘oof,’ but didn’t turn away from watching TV, where they were promoting some New Year's Eve bash. “Besides. We weren’t going to do anything this year anyway.”

“We were going to have sex,” Riku said, finally turning over to stare at Sora. “ _Lots_ of sex. The kind where I don’t have to think about waking up early to go to work in the morning.” Sora flushed and nudged Riku harder. Riku grinned. “Tidus and Yuna owe us _big_ time.”

Sora sighed. “They haven’t been able to have any time to themselves in _ages_. And the kid isn’t that bad for a three year old.”

“That kid,” Riku added, “Is kind of creepy. Lovable. Intelligent. But stares way too hard at people.” Sora gave him another look. Riku shrugged. “Don’t deny it.”

Sora turned back to the television, seeing all the lights and fireworks displays and sighed. He tucked his toes up onto the couch and rested his head against Riku’s chest. “I can’t believe we’re old enough that we have friends who have kids.” He gave a quick glance over to the little boy and shuddered. “Kids who can have legit conversations.”

Riku snorted. “If by conversations you mean stare offs about what we’re going to watch on tv, then yes. Legit by all means.”

“Riku…”

And Riku glanced down to Sora, who was giving him an …odd sort of look. “We’ve been out of college for a while,” he said, “and we’ve been married for a while…”

“Five years in three months,” Riku said, kissing the top of Sora’s forehead. Sora pouted. “Babe, I know. Don’t worry, our anniversary will be splendid. I promise."

“Rikuuuu.” Sora climbed from under Riku’s arm and stared at him, crossing his arms. “I know we’d been talking about it, but you’d make a great father. I mean,” he glanced over to Shuyin, who yawned and nudged into Riku’s side. “We managed to not let him get killed.”

“We’ve only had him for a few hours,” Riku said, raising an eyebrow. “I don’t know if that’s really a good indication for fatherhood.”

But Sora frowned and lowered his eyes and tried not to pout more, because, dammit, he was an adult and adults didn’t do that. Adults paid their taxes and went to work and didn’t wake their spouses up at three in the morning to continue their Super Smash Bros tournament from a week earlier.

(Okay, maybe Sora and Riku were failing on the whole _adult thing_ , but hey. They paid rent on time and ate veggies. That was something.)

Sora sighed and turned, moving to lean his back against Riku when he heard a soft yawn. He turned just as Riku was moving, looking down at the little boy who was now awake, rubbing at his eyes.

“And here I thought you said you could stay awake,” Riku said, voice gently teasing.

The little boy scowled. “I can!”

Riku hummed before climbing off the couch, scooping the boy up in one arm. “Did you want water or milk?” he asked, as they both headed into the kitchen.

As Shuyin sleepily answered Riku’s question, Sora rested his head against the back of the couch and watched, trying to downplay the dopy smile that was on his face. Even though it’d been years since they’d gotten married (heck, gotten together), he still couldn’t believe he got to wake up every day beside Riku.

He couldn’t wait to keep doing that.

“Hey.” Sora looked up to see Riku offering him a water bottle. Shuyin was once again fast asleep on his shoulder and Sora bit back a laugh. Riku rolled his eyes and sat back on the couch. “I guess he’s not staying up for the fireworks.”

Sora leaned over and kissed Riku on the cheek, before resting his head on his shoulder. “Maybe one day?” he asked, voice soft and much more shakily than he thought it would be.

Riku went quiet for what seemed like forever. But as Sora went to turn and look at his husband, Riku wrapped his free arm around Sora and tugged him close. “Yeah,” Riku said, just as quietly. “Maybe one day.”

And they sat like that, staring at the fireworks displays on television.

“Also,” Sora added, turning back to Riku. “We’re _not_ watching Kairi and Hayner’s kid when she's finally born. ”

Riku snorted. “I love Kairi to death, but _hell_ no. I don't even want to imagine what kind of spitfire she'll be."

They both grinned at each other before turning back to the TV as the fireworks started to go off. Sora intertwined his fingers with Riku’s and squeezed his hand, before leaning against his shoulder. Riku squeezed back.


End file.
